si on jouait?
by hitomi chokichi
Summary: Entre Naruto et sa copine, c'est déjà chaud bouillant, mais quand l'une de ses collegue s'invite à leur petite sauterie ça devient carrement...contenu sexuel trés explicite! Risque de choquer les âmes sensibles!


**Et si on jouait?**

Voila un mois que Naruto n'était pas rentré à Konoha (et qu'il n'avait, par la même occasion, pas vu sa chère et tendre...).Cependant, le calvaire prit fin, et il se retrouva dans son appartement, seul et fatigué après cette mission de reconnaissance. Il se déshabilla péniblement, se mis sous la douche, et après avoir enfilé un caleçon propre, se mis au lit, complètement épuisé. Il regrettait juste de ne pas avoir vu Hitomi, et de ne pas dormir avec elle. Mais il se résonna vite et se dit que de toute façon, au vu de son état physique, ils ne seraient pas allé bien loin se soir. Et si la séparation avait été dure, il savait aussi que celle-ci n'avait fait qu'augmenter son désir. Donc tout irait beaucoup mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur, demain, il lui ferait sa fête, c'était certain! Et c'est sur cette idée apaisante qu'il s'endormie.

Il émergea vers 11h38, en clignant des yeux et se frottant les paupières, baillant tout son contentement. Il se gratta la tête, et se traina sous la douche pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il se dit qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner, et qu'il pourrait demander à Hitomi de venir avec lui. Et tout en se réjouissant en pensant au délicieux programme qu'il lui réservait aujourd'hui, il se savonnait joyeusement.

-Hum hum...

Il se tétanisa dans sa douche, il avait entendu quelque chose, il en était certain, quelqu'un avait pénétré chez lui. C'est là qu'il reconnu la sensation désagréable de se sentir observé, pire que ça, une paire d'yeux était braquée sur lui, il en aurait mit sa main à couper. Et, comme une évidence, il se rendit compte qu'il était nu, et que pour les armes, ça allait être un peu compliqué... Il ne savait pas quoi faire, se cloner pour surprendre son adversaire, c'est vrai qu'une armée de Naruto entièrement nu ça risquait de le surprendre un tant soit peu...ou alors se transformer en ravissante blonde? Il choisit la deuxième solution (il avait déjà la tenu adéquate...). Se mit en position et invoqua sa jumelle. C'est alors qu'une main saisit le rideau de douche, et le tira d'un coup sec.

Naruto pris la pose la plus sexy qu'il puisse, se rendant compte trop tard de son erreur, erreur qui allait lui couter, il le savait!!

-ahahahahahahaha...!!

Hitomi était écroulée de rire, plié en deux et se tenant les côtes.

-Naruto-kun, mais qu'est ce que tu me fais là? C'est pas vrai...ahahaha...

- Oh ça va, ça va. J'ai crut que tu étais un ennemi, tout le monde peut se tromper!

- Et tu comptais faire quoi déguisé en poupée siliconée? Coucher avec moi? Faire exploser tes seins pour m'aveugler?

-Pfff...

-ahahaha... excuse moi c'est plus fort que moi, dit elle la main devant la bouche pour tenter de réprimer son rire nerveux.

- Bon bah quand tu seras calmée, tu me le diras, en attendant, je vais m'habiller, si tu veux bien m'excuser. Et pour ton information, c'est une technique qui a fait ses preuves, lui lança t'il de la chambre en enfilant un boxer.

Elle le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir repris le contrôle de ses nerfs. Elle l'enlaça, il fit l'indifférent, et leva le nez.

- Tu boudes?

-Moi? Non, pas du tout!

- Oh, Naruto-chan, me boude pas s'il te plait... Je suis désolée, vraiment, je ne voulais pas te vexer. C'est juste que je retrouve une fille dans la douche de mon copain, ça m'a fait un peu bizarre. Et quand j'ai réalisé que c'était toi, j'ai ris de soulagement. Je ne me moquais pas de toi, je te jure mon chéri.

-C'est vrai ce mensonge? répliqua t'il sceptique

-Bien sur. Tu me pardonne, dis?

-Pfffff... Je sais pas trop. C'était pas très gentil!!En plus, après un moi d'absence je pensais pas que tu accueillerais mon retour de cette façon, répliqua t'il mi boudeur mi rieur…

-Pas très gentil, tu préféras surement ça alors...

Elle s'accrocha a son cou de toutes ses forces et l'embrassa avec passion au plus grand étonnement de Naruto, qui ne tarda cependant pas à se rappeler les rudiments du baiser, et ses petits projets...Il saisit les mains de la jeune femme, la fit reculé et la bascula violement sur le lit. Il décolla ses lèvres, sourit et plongea son regard dans les yeux marrons de sa copine.

-Tu croyais que j'avais oublié, hein? Mais ne t'en fait pas, je me souviens toujours de la promesse que tu m'as faite avant de partir.

-La promesse? Quelle promesse? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle, fit t'elle en un sourire qui en disait long sur ladite promesse

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Bah si tu sais plus, moi je vais te rafraichir la mémoire...

Il se pencha sur Hitomi, ses deux mains la tenants toujours fermement, et susurra à ses oreilles des mots qui eurent le mérite de la faire virer à l'écarlate, tandis que se dessinait sur ses propres lèvres un sourire carnassier...

-C'est pas possible! J'ai jamais pus dire un truc pareille, dit-elle, visiblement troublée. Je suis sur que tu mens, juste pour que je réalise un de tes vieux fantasme pervers?!

-Je ne mens pas!! C'est toi qui me la dis! Juré, dit-il visiblement vexé qu'elle ne le croit pas.

-Tu es sur que c'est pas ton amante qui ta soumis une idée aussi tordue?

-... (visiblement TRES vexé)

-En tout cas, tu la remercieras de ma part, c'est vraiment une proposition alléchante, susurra t'elle avant de glisser un petit coup de langue sur les lèvres de Naruto, entrouvertes de surprise!

A...alors, tu es d'accord?? dit-il sans vraiment en revenir.

-Oh OUI...répliqua t'elle avant d'attraper le visage du blondinet et de l'embrasser passionnément, enroulant ses jambes nues autour des hanches de celui-ci, prit un peu au dépourvu.

Mais, il reprit vite les commandes, changeant la teneur de ses coups de langues, avant de dessouder sa bouche de celle de sa compagne de jeu. Il sourit, et repartit à l'attaque des lèvres pulpeuses, tremblante d'excitation. D'abord, quelques petit bisous, bien calculés, juste pour la faire languir un petit peu. Puis, de légers, doux, et insupportablement chastes petits coups de langue sur la bouche maintenant entrouverte et suppliante. Et tandis que sa main droite remontait lentement le long de sa cuisse, sous la jupe, que ses mains se délectait de chaque centimètre de chair rose qu'il venait à caresser, il introduisit le bout de chair humide dans l'entre chaude de sa prisonnière, au supplice devant tant de lenteur et d'extase, et alla chercher sa langue. Joua avec pendant quelque secondes avant de la forcer à sortir de sa cachette. Et lorsque celle ci fut à l'air libre, il s'y souda, avant de la prendre en bouche, complètement dépassé par les hormones ambiantes, et d'effectuer de légers mouvements de va et vient, leur rappelant que leur langues n'étaient pas les seuls objets du désir!!

Mais soudain, elle n'en put plus. Elle alla perde sa main dans l'épaisse chevelure blonde de son prince charmant, et tira violemment dessus afin de le ramener le plus prés possible de son corps. Elle voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, sentir son souffle dans son cou, et ses lèvres sur chaque centimètre brulant de désir de son corps. Naruto, dans un état semblable, se retira de l'emprise de sa charmante amante, et fit descendre ses lèvres le long de son cou. IL s'appliquait à embrasser sa peau fruitée le plus délicatement qu'il pouvait, mais il sentait le désir prendre peu à peu le pas sur ses considérations romantiques. Elle ne put réprimer un gémissement, et elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour tenter de ne pas sombrer dans l'extase pure. Cependant se petit cri, à peine audible, n'avait pas échappé à Naruto, qui continua son supplice, bien décidé à la faire gémir une nouvelle fois, plutôt content de son petit effet.

Il remonta doucement vers le lobe de son oreille, prenant un plaisir presque animal, à la voir se tordre de plaisir, voire de douleur, afin de réprimer ses gémissements.

- Na…Naruto-kun...arrête ça…je t'en supplie..., dit elle en un souffle.

Mais, cette supplique, loin de raisonner le garçon, lui fit renouveler ses assauts. Il souriait maintenant de toutes ses dents en tirant sur l'oreille de sa copine. Il appliqua alors sa langue sur le petit bout de chair rose, et se mit à le suçoter, écoutant les râles d'Hitomi qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, et de plus en plus rapproché.

-Je t'en prie…

-Tu va te taire ! Lui intima-t-il sévèrement.

Il lui mordait maintenant le lobe à pleine dent, en se délectant des bruits que produisait sa copine. Il voulait lui monter qu'il n'avait rien perdu de sa technique durant ce mois de séparation, et qu'il était maintenant prêt à la faire hurler avec très peu de gestes !!Il redescendit dans son cou, n'en faisant qu'une bouché, comme s'il allait l'avaler toute crue (ce qu'il comptait bien faire !). Et il descendait, et descendait et descendait, de plus en pus bas dans le décolleté d'Hitomi, tandis que celle-ci tentait de le retenir à hauteur de son visage. Mais mieux vaut avouer qu'elle n'avait pas si envie que ça qu'il s'occupe de son visage. Naruto, entre les jambes de celle-ci, caressait ses cuisses, sentant l'excitation monter en lui et se traduisant par une grosse déformation de son boxer. Il se délecta bientôt de l'effet que la petite culotte de sa copine produisait sous ses doigts. Il la toucha à travers le tissu, ses doigts appliquant de légères pressions sur les lèvres déjà gonflées par l'excitation et l'envie. Elle n'en pouvait plus, et tout son corps se tendait à chaque assaut des mains expertes de son amant. Il passa ses mains de chaque coté des hanches de celle- ci, bien décidé à faire tomber le morceau de tissu qui le "gênait" tant, et a enfin faire hurler sa chère et tendre comme jamais elle ne s'en serait crut capable. Sa tête toujours au niveau des seins d'Hito, il saisit les bords de la petite culotte et la fit glisser doucement , refrénant son envie et la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de l'arracher sans faire de chichis et de donner à Hito les plus beaux orgasmes de sa vie !!

-Arrête immédiatement ! ordonna-t-elle en le repoussant violement.

-Mais…mais. ; Qu'est ce qui va pas, J'ai fait un truc de mal ? J'ai dit une bêtise ? J'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû ? demanda t'il hébété…

-Oui ! Tu aurais du arrêter quand je te l'ai demandé la première fois ! Maintenant, on est excité tous les deux, et on est obligé de remettre ça à plus tard !

-Plus tard ?!S'étrangla-t-il éberlué. Pourquoi à plus tard ?! Pourquoi pas maintenant ? On était bien partit pourtant ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?!

-Si si, tout va bien. Mais j'étais venu te voir pour qu'on aille déjeuner ensemble, des râmens…Et je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi maintenant. J'ai pris une heure pour manger, on vient déjà de perde 35 minutes, et je ne peux absolument pas me permettre d'être en retard, donc voila !

Mais je croyais que tu te nourrissais d'amour et d'eau fraiche ?!lança t'il taquin

-Et j'aurais survécu comment pendant un mois, moi sans toi ? Hein ? Tu peux me le dire ?

-Bah, je ne sais pas, ou alors j'ose espérer que tu ne te sois nourris que d'eau fraiche…

-Pffff… bon, arrêtes tes idioties, enfile un pantalon et rejoins moi dehors, dit elle en déplissant sa jupe et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il la rattrapa, la prit dans ses bras par derrière et mit sa tête dans son cou.

-Fait pas la gueule trésor, je rigole. Et puis se serait plutôt à moi de faire la tête : on se revoit enfin, tu me surprends dans ma douche, tu te moques, tu viens me faire un câlin pour te faire pardonner, tu m'embrasses, tu m'excite…

-Hein ?! Non mais tu plaisante là !!Qui a renversé l'autre sur le lit ? Qui a pris son pied à torturer l'autre ? Qui a dirigé la partie ? Qui a essayé de m'enlever mes sous-vêtements ?

-Ouais, bon, d'accord, disons que j'étais déjà bien partie. Mais c'est là le drame, on était bien tous les deux, non ?

-mmmmmh…acquiesa t'elle à contre cœur.

-Et là, alors que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer, tu arrête tout et me repousse. Alors s'il y en a un qui aurait le droit de tirer la tronche, c'est bien moi. Tu ne crois pas ?!

Elle se retourne et place ses mains sur les avants-bras de son chéri, sur ses épaules à elle.

-Tu as raison. Pardon. Mais c'est pas contre toi que je l'ai fait, mais…enfin…tu comprends. Mais je te rassure, c'était très bien, et c'est vraiment idiot que je travail, sinon, je ne t'aurais jamais arrêté, crois moi !!

-C'est vrai ce mensonge ?demanda t'il le sourire aux lèvres

-Oh oui !!dit-elle avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Et bein, on dirait que ça ne s'arrange pas toi…lui susurra t'elle en regardant son pantalon, se qui ne manqua pas de faire piquer un fard à Naruto. Et elle se dirigea vers la porte en sifflotant, toute contente de se début de journée !

**_talalalaalalalalal: la suite_**

Aprés un déjeuner, constitué de râmens, Hitomi passa au bureau et son charmant patron( le 4ième hokage) lui accorda son aprés-midi. Aprés-midi qui n'allait pas être dur à combler vu l'état d'excitation dans lequel était Naruto, et elle aussi. Ils rentrerent à l'appartement de ce dernier.

-Je suis pas mécontent que tu ai ton aprés-midi, dit-il. J'ai plein d'idées pour combler le trou que ton boulot a laissé dans ta journée...

-Ca je n'en doute pas, sussurra t'elle en sortant une cigarette de son paquet et en ouvrant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon,où elle s'installa accoudée contre la balustrade en regardant le village et ses habitants s'activants bien tranquillement sous le soleil de mai.

Il la regarda, de l'interieur de l'appart. Elle n'avait pas arretée de fumer, mais son attention était plus occupé par le fait que sa jupe était...euh..."trés peu couvrante" lorsqu'elle se penchait en avant comme maintenant, que par sa sale manie. A croire qu'elle avait fait exprés de mettre cette jupe là justement aujourd'hui...

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, mit ses mains sur ses hanches et sa tête dans son cou. Elle tourna la tête, lui sourit et l'embrassa, avant de retourner à la contemplation du paysage. Seulement, lui, il avait d'autre idée en tête, beaucoup plus...éducatives?!

-Dis- moi trésor, tu n'aurais pas encore un petit creux? J'ai peur que tu dépérisse avec ce que tu as mangé à midi, et une jolie fille comme toi, ce serais dommage. Enfin moi je dis ça je dit rien...

-A bon, tu penses? dit-elle un sourire malicieux au lèvres. Et tu penses que tu peux y faire quelque chose?

-Je vois bien quelques solutions,mais je te previens, il peut y avoir des compliquations. répondit-il l'air sérieux.

-Lesquels docteur? lanca t'elle sans se retourner en tirant sur la fin de sa cigarette.

-Tu risques d'aimer ça et de devenir accro, à commencer par cette technique...

Se faisant, il fit lentement glisser ses mains le long de ses hanches. IL caressa avec une extreme lenteur les cuisses de sa "patiente", la chair tiede se déformant à chaque pression qu'y excercait ses doigts. Il passa sa main droite au milieu de celles-ci et remonta doucement alternant toucher sensuel et "prise en main" plus violentes. Il se delectait de chaque centimetre que ses doigts effleuraits plus ou moins délicatement. Il savait qu'il serait bientôt à la porte des secrets,et, il ne doutait pas, taperait si bien le code que la porte s'ouvrirait d'elle-même sans montrer de résistance aucune. Il savait qu'il avait encore le savoir-faire qui lui avait valu sa place dans la vie d'Hitomi, et surtout dans son lit!!

Il caressa enfin le fin tissu qui servait de petite culotte à sa copine. Il la sentie frissonner lorsque sa main toucha le fond de sa culotte, cependant, elle ne se retourna pas, et fit comme si de rien était, bien qu'il la vit se cambrer legerement, pour lui faciliter l'administration du "medicament" sans aucun doute. De l'index, il écarta la fine barrière qui l'empechait de la soigner. Il sentit alors sa chair la plus tendre se fondre autour de ses doigts, tandis qu'elle lui offrait trés clairement la possibilité d'aller voir plus loin. Sa peau charnue entourait ses doigts de part en part. A son grand regret, il se retrouvait maintenant piegé au milieu de ce royaume de chaleur, et il ne pouvait plus que céder à la tentation. Son index frôlat le clitoris gonflé de Hitomi avant d'aller se perdre dans une entre chaude qui ne semblait attendre que lui.

Hitomi se contracta autour du nouveau venu derriere sa porte, et un soupir sortit de sa bouche. Naruto sentant que la présence de l'intru l'avait surprise mais pas rebuter le moins du monde, commença un lent mouvement de va-et-viens, qui ne fut pas pour leur déplaire. ET plus il sentait la chair humide se contracter autour de son petit membre et sa copine soupirer de contentement, plus la bosse dans son pantalon grandissait. Et comme sa main droite n'était pas occupé, il prit grand soin de la faire caresser l'étrange déformation de son pantalon. Il introduisit alors son majeur et ce coup-ci,il entendit trés clairement Hitomi prononcer son nom dans un souffle avant de se remettre à gémir.

Lorsqu'un râle profond sortit tout droit des entrailles dela patiente, le medecin naruto eu un petit sourire narquois en comprenant que par ses bons soins, il se l'était maintenant attaché à vie. "L'essayer c'est l'adopter!!". C'était un fait maintenant prouver au vu du regard amoureux et du sourire comblé qui s'épanouissait à present sur le visage de Hitomi. Elle était accro, et bien décidée à lui rendre la pareille!!

Sans un mot elle saisit Naruto par le col et le fit rentré dans l'apart.

Là, elle le tira vers elle et enfonca bien profondement sa langue dans la bouche de celui-ci, surpris mais pas déçu!! Puis, dans un geste trés sensuel, elle se mit à genou devant lui. Il rejetta sa tête en arriere, saisit les cheveux de Hitomi de la main droite et sourit en pensant au caresses que sa copine allait maintenant lui prodiguer, pour son plus grand plaisir. Celle-ci, à genou, regardait fixement l'énorme déformation dans le pantalon de naruto. Elle fit remonter ses mains sur ses deux jambes, froissant l'étoffe qui n'allait pas tarder à se retrouver par terre, caressa la bosse, avant d'aller chercher la braguette de Naruto avec les dents. La proximité de sa copine avec son objet du désir mettait Naruto en transe, bien plus que si elle lui avait arraché tous ses vêtement et c'était jetée sur son membre goulument!

Aprés avoir fait tomber le pantalon, elle se dit que le boxer attendrai un peu. Elle passa donc ses doigts agiles sous le t-shirt noir, bientôt suivi de sa langue. Arrivé à a hauteur du visage de Naruto, elle lui sourit tendrement avant de lui faire quitter son haut. Puis elle l'embrassa avidement, écrasant les fraises bien rouges qu'étaient ses lèvres contre celles pulpeuses de Naruto. Puis elle le poussa violement sur le lit, de sorte à se que ses jambes à partir de ses genoux soient ballantes au bord du lit, avant de se jetter à califourchon sur lui.

Elle entreprit de masser ses abdominaux douloureux, tandis que lui s'escrimait à défaire les boutons de son corset. Puis, étant bien décidé à se venger des supplices qui lui avaient fait endurer le matin-même, elle s'attaqua au lobe de son oreille gauche. Elle le sucota vivement. puis le mordit jusqu'à entendre a respiration de Naruto se détraquer completement. Là, elle descendit en petites léchouilles enthousiastes dans son cou, appliquant tantôt ses lèvres, tantôt sa langue vive. Quant au blondinet, il pressait son visage contre les couverture afin de laisser plus de surface appréciable à sa copine. Mais celle-ci était loin d'en avoir fini avec lui,et aprés avoir caressé son torse, elle s'en vint lui donner une abominable punition. Ce qui frustra Naruto autant que cea fit grandir son désir. Elle pencha la tête sur l'un de ses têtons érigés, et bien loin d'y appliquer de souveraines caresses bucales, elle ne le toucha même pas. Elle se contenta de lui faire sentir son souffle chaud tout prés! Si prés qu'iltenta bien de se cambrer pour aller chercher le contact physique; mais elle se reculai à chaque fois.

Cependant, elle decida à force de frisson de mettre fin à leur souffrance. Elle recula, et se faisant, elle alla frotter le fond de sa petite culotte à la bosse énorme sous le boxer. Naruto gémit de se contact sensible. Alors tout en descendant du lit, elle saisit le boxer et l'accompagna dans sa descente jusqu'au sol. Elle était à présent à genou sur le parquet et fixait le membre gorgé de désir de Naruto bien droit devant elle. Sa bouche entrouverte laissa échapper un soupir de conentement face à tant de majestueusité, et de promesse de plaisir.

Aors elle se releva doucement,et vint frotter la dentelle de son soutien gorge au totem de Naruto, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un frisson et un gémissement à Naruto. Mais elle ne se perdit pas en contemplation et aprés avoir soufflé sur l'éréction pleine de promesse, elle y appliqua une grande remonté de sa langue agile. Naruto ne pouvait resté d emarbre et commença à se cambrer. Elle repartit à l'attaque et donna de petits coups de langue au niveau du gland. Naruto se crispa de plus bel en tentant d'étouffer des râles de satisfaction, tandis qu'elle donnait de plus en plus d'intensité à se coups de langue. Elle fit appliquer par sa main droite de lègers massages à la base du membre tendu et appetissant qu'elle prit alors en bouche. Et ses allés et venus autour de la virilité du garçon le firent bientot hurlé de plasir. Et quand la jouissance arriva à son paroxysme, il se répendit sur son propre ventre, avec un énorme soupir de contentement, et un sourire béa!!

-Et binh on dirait que ça t'a plut dis donc! lanca elle un sourire ravi.

-Je savais que je t'aimai, mais là je n'ai plus le moindre doute!! n'en mais trésor, t'es vraiment génial!!

Elle lui sourit, en se placant a genou au bord du lit, entre ses jambes. Elle était contente de lui entendre dire!!

-Dis, tu voudrais pas me filer un mouchoir que j'essuye tout ça? demanda t'il en designant la flaque laiteuse au milieu de son ventre.

-Un mouchoir?! Oh mais j'ai une bien meilleur idée!!dit elle

Elle se pencha alors en avant et fit remonter sa langue le long du ventre de Naruto, qui la regarda d'abord interloqué puis plutôt content qu'elle continu de lui prodigué des caresses bucales. Ils se regardaient tous deux bien droit dans les yeux en souriants tandis qu'elle épongeait les dernière goutte de ce precieux nectar.

Cependant, il entendirent un bruit suspect, et tournerent la tête pour découvrir...une pile de dossier répandu sur le sol etle regard interdit de Kumiko...

**_Suite au prochain épisode_**


End file.
